habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Contributor Rewards
HabitRPG appreciates and rewards contributions from its members! Although we are most in need of bug fixes, we can also use help with art, design and writing. For more information on how to contribute, see ''Contributing to HabitRPG''.'' Submitting Contributions Please note that not every contribution will be accepted. Unfortunately, we won't be able to use every single thing, and especially in the case of art, even things that we will end up using might not be implemented for a long time! We reserve the right to change the specific tiers, titles and rewards at our discretion. Incorporated Contributions If and '''when' your contribution (pull request or artwork) is accepted and incorporated into HabitRPG, you will start down the path of Contributor Rewards. Note that depending on our current needs, there may be a long wait time between submitting and seeing your work inputted. Contributor Tiers will be assigned at the discretion of HabitRPG, especially Blacksmith Tyler and Artisan Lemoness. Contributor Rewards The "set of submissions" required for each tier depends on the type of contribution. For example, to gain a Blacksmith tier, you would need to submit all changes required to implement one feature or fix one bug, with higher tiers requiring larger features/bugs. To gain a tier for wiki contributions, you would need to have made a suitable number of high quality wiki improvements. In addition to each tier's specific rewards, each contributor tier permanently increases a player's item drop chance bonus subtotal by 2.5%! As of 27 October, 2014 all contributors now receive 3 gems/tier for tiers 1-3, and then 4 gems/tier for tiers 4-7, bringing the total number of gems you can earn by contributing to the site to 25. If you've already contributed, you've been given the gems that you're owed according to the new system. (For example, if you are a tier 3 contributor, you received 6 gems in the past and would receive 9 gems under the new system, so you've been awarded 3 gems to account for the difference.) Rarely, a tier 7 contributor who has continued to offer vital improvements to the site will be offered a free subscription for life. This is awarded only in special cases and only at the discretion of the staff. Contributor Gear Justin the Guide will announce your contributor gear. Once available, the contributor armor is available for purchase in the Rewards tab, along with your class gear. Each piece gives a bonus of 6 points to all four character attributes. Special Gear The Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing is rewarded to contributors who fixed a bug marked "priority - critical" and "hammer" on the issues list on Github. Tavern Titles When you have been assigned a Contributor Tier, your name will be highlighted in the appropriate color in the Tavern chat room. Tavern Titles are explained in detail in the Tavern page. Note to Admins: Titles are manually entered per user as text, since they may vary and change. The Halls of Heroes and Patrons Contributors are displayed in the Hall of Heroes, ranked by username and contributor level, along with a title and list of contributions. The Hall is accessed by going to Social > Hall > Hall of Heroes (direct link). The Hall of Patrons displays the names of Kickstarter backers. It can be accessed from the tab next to the Hall of Heroes (direct link). fr:Récompenses de Contributeur Category:Contributing Category:Advanced Category:Content Category:Incentives Category:Equipment Category:Subscription Category:Rewards Category:Community